Gilgamesh (Fate)
Gilgamesh 'is a character from the visual novel "Fate/stay night", initially appearing as an antagonist. From there, Gilgamesh has made several other appearances all across the Fate/stay night multiverse, spanning various anime, games, and novels. Background '''Gilgamesh '(ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu) is the Archer-class Servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka during the Fourth Holy Grail War. After Tokiomi's death, he forged a new contract with Kirei Kotomine that lasted until the Fifth Holy Grail War. He is the King of Heroes (英雄王, Eiyū-Ō), the hero of the oldest epic poem in human history, who possessed all things in the world. Two-thirds a god and one-third human, and born from the union of King Lugalbanda and the goddess Rimat-Ninsun, he was a despot that ruled over and protected Uruk from all things, eventually turning against the gods themselves. While in his youth he was an earnest and kind boy, he grew highly arrogant as he matured, becoming a tyrant, and though Uruk's people suffered, the city prospered. He faced off against Enkidu outside the Temple of Uruk, and for the first time in his life, he was challenged. He emptied out his vault fighting against Enkidu, and when the battle eventually ended, the two of them had become great friends. They worked and adventured side by side for years, battling against monsters side by side and protecting Uruk. After the goddess Ishtar fell in love with him and he rejected her, the Bull of Heaven was unleashed on Uruk. After the seven years of destruction caused by the beast, he and Enkidu bound it with the Chains of Heaven and defeated it. Enraged and humiliated, Ishtar begged for them both to be put to death, but only Enkidu was punished. He died, returning to nothing but mud, and a distraught Gilgamesh cursed the gods, swearing that he would never call another his friend. At that moment, seeing the only person to ever equal him die, Gilgamesh became obsessed with his own mortality, and set out to become immortal. He searched out the sage Ziusudra, an immortal who hailed from an era before the Great Flood that had wiped out most of humanity. He searched for decades, but only discovered that Ziusudra had joined the gods to become immortal, becoming half-plant in the process. But he told Gilgamesh of another method, a herb that would make him immortal without having to depend on the gods or giving up his humanity in such a way. He found this herb, and while he bathed, he felt true satisfaction and happiness in his own actions and successes for the first time in his life. But the herb, carelessly set aside in Gilgamesh's impatience and vanity, was eaten by a snake, gaining the immortal property of shedding its skin. Gilgamesh, realizing his journey had all been pointless, laughed hysterically, and returned to Uruk, having accepted his mortality and limited lifespan. There, he ruled Uruk as a wise king until he finally passed. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large City level '(Can somewhat keep up with Heracles, who can deflect Artoria's Excalibur, which can do this) | At least 'Planet level '(Is repeatedly stated to be the strongest Heroic Spirit. The clash between his own Enuma Elish and Enkidu's Enuma Elish tore the entire planet apart, and their fight was also said to recreate and destroy the world 7 times over. When corrupted, his Child self destroyed the Mirror World, a Reality Marble as large as Earth and stated that he would "blow Illya out along with her world". In Fate/Extella, should be comparable to Tamamo no Mae, who can defeat an enemy who can destroy 80% of the planet, and it was also stated that Velber at that state could have destroyed the Moon. In addition, his Fate/Prototype self clashed with Arthur, and they were strong enough to vaporize parts of the sea. Arthur can also clash against Ramesses II, who has a Noble Phantasm that is as powerful as a solar flare) | 'Multiverse+ level '(In his ending, defeated the entire Moon Cell with 90% of his treasury, and the Moon Cell has enough power to recreate the universe, which has infinite diverging timelines and worlds. Finished off Tiamat when he regained his true power) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Mach 15. Can fight against Saber Artoria) with '''Faster than Light+ '''reactions and combat speed (59 times the speed of light. Can react to and fight Iskandar, who has a speed rating of D, yet Iskandar was fast enough to react to and dodge Excalibur's beam of light) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 1175. Keeps up with Servants of similar speed to Enkidu) with 'Massively Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (201 times the speed of light. His Caster self can keep up with Ishtar. Ishtar can keep up with Servants that can react to her Noble Phantasm. In Fate/Extella, he is comparable to Iskandar, who can dodge Cu Chulainn's faster than light spear. Gilgamesh also scales to various speed feats of these levels) | At least '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(1.19 sextillion times the speed of light. Superior to BB, who can cross 38,000 lightyears in an instant), likely 'Infinite Speed '(The distance BB crossed was stated to actually be infinite, yet Gilgamesh was still able to react to her just fine) with '''Immeasurable '''reactions and combat speed (Can attack and react to Tiamat's attack in Fate/Grand Order. Tiamat at her full power exists all across time and space and is a 4th dimensional being. Gilgamesh can defeat BB with the Moon Cell, who exists in the past, present, and future simultaneously and can view and appear across space-time as if it were a book) '''Durability: '''At least '''Large City level (Comparable to Heracles, who can deflect Artoria's Excalibur) | At least Planet level '(Should scale to his Attack Potency. Regarded the clash between his and Enkidu in Strange/fake as "mere child's play". Survived the collapse of the Mirror World, which is a Reality Marble the size of the Earth) | '''Multiverse+ level '(Can tank hits from BB and the entire Moon Cell itself) '''Hax: Mind Manipulation (His Charisma is so high that weaker people are forced to obey), Homing Attacks (Gate of Babylon always homes in onto opponents), Invisibility (with Ring of Invisibility), Regeneration (All Servants can regenerate damage that are considered fatal to normal humans in mere minutes, Gilgamesh can also summon himself even if his body was destroyed, such as when he summoned himself from having his Caster body completely destroyed, and came back with his True Power activated), Immortality (With the Potion of Youth, he cannot age), Magic Negation (with various Noble Phantasms), Clairvoyance and Precognition (with Sha Naqba Imuru, which allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Space-Time Manipulation '''(Ea can twist space-time itself, showing the "truth" of creation, also Gilgamesh himself can "tear through boundaries"), '''Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Intangibility and Invisibility (Only in spirit form), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Increased further by his armor, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Is unaffected by the space-time dislocation created through the use of Enuma Elish and was unhindered by the collapse of Rider's Reality Marble), High Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Not even All the World's Evil can corrupt his ego, and was in fact completely ineffective, allowing him to fight back even when consumed and digested by Sakura), Conceptual Manipulation '(Enuma Elish was originally made by the Gods themselves, which was then used to create worlds and nations, including their concepts), '''Durability Negation '(with various Noble Phantasms), '''High Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation and Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, which is his original power, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, souls, and other aspects of reality through her usage of Potnia Theron and her Authority, was unable to affect Gilgamesh due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Intelligence: Genius.' '''Created to be the pinnacle of all humans, Gilgamesh is an exceptionally intelligent individual when he wants to be, easily seeing through lies and discerning any number of forms of magecraft with a glance, predicting the number of weapons Shirou would project at once and countering him with an equal number of weapons from his treasury, instantly seeing through Caster's faked death, and backing away from Saber after she formed a contract with Rin. In addition, Sha Naqba Imuru allows him to see all possible outcomes, allowing him to always make the correct move and discern the True Names and Noble Phantasms of his opponent if he wishes. 'Stamina: Very High'. Can stay in the world without a Master for a week before being incarnated, fight against Sakurawhile being broken down into magical energy, can survive having his arm cut off, being stabbed in the chest by Shirou, and then being shot in the head by Archer, dying only because he was absorbed into the singularity created by the Grail. Fought against Enkidu for several days straight, ultimately expending the entirety of the Gate of Babylon. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Superhuman Physical Attributes': As a Servant, Gilgamesh is much more powerful than an ordinary human, and he doesn't require food, air, water, or any other human necessities to live, as all Servants can live simply on mana. * Flight: Possesses a Noble Phantasm that allows him to levitate off the ground and take flight faster than any modern magi. * Supernatural Luck: His luck is potent to be able to alter his own fate, such as when struck with causality-altering Gae Bolg, and he also uses this luck to easily collect as much wealth and treasure, meaning he will never run out of money. * Minor Mind Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation with Auto-Defensors * Energy Projection with various Noble Phantasms * Forcefield Creation * Homing Attacks * Ice Manipulation * Invisibility with Ring of Invisibility * I'mmortality': Gilgamesh cannot age should he drink the Potion of Youth. * Magic Negation with various Noble Phantasms * Clairvoyance and Precognition * Soul Manipulation * Intangibility and Invisibility: Gilgamesh, when in spirit form, can become intangible and invisible * Immunity to conventional weapons: Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age. * Resistance to Magic: Increased further by his armor, includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation. * Resistance to Mind Manipulation: Not even All the World's Evil can corrupt his ego, and was in fact completely ineffective, allowing him to fight back even when consumed and digested by Sakura. * Regeneration: All Servants can regenerate wounds that would be fatal to humans in mere minutes, and Gilgamesh can also summon himself again should his physical body be destroyed completely. * Space-Time Manipulation: Enuma Elish can destroy space-time itself, as it tears through the world, revealing the "void" that originated in the beginning of the universe itself. Gilgamesh can also resist this, as when seen in Extra CCC, space itself cracks it Ea spins, and Gilgamesh is unaffected by it. It is also possible for Gilgamesh to create a new world using Ea, though he usually doesn't use it this way. Even without using Ea or Enuma Elish however, Gilgamesh is perfectly capable of tearing through boundaries, such as when he suddenly appeared right next to Altera. * Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping: Enuma Elish is a Divine Construct, initially meant to create nations. It also had the Authority of nation building. While normal skills achieve a certain result based on some logical process or principle, Authorities realize a result simply because the user has the right to do so, and are even capable of creating the building blocks of existence and altering events and concepts. Techniques * Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains countless Noble Phantasms, including their prototypes, and he generally fires them from the vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand. Due to the sheer number of Noble Phantasms he possesses, it is impossible for one to try and take them head on as they possess various unknown abilities to properly counter virtually any Servant recorded in the Throne of Heroes. Additionally, he can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. This Noble Phantasm is the reason why he is summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient mana cost, needed only to open the gates to begin with. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even a thousand Noble Phantasm at once if he wishes, and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. ** The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world, with only Divine Constructs escaping his possession. This is no hyperbole; it contains the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. As the original hero, all Noble Phantasms are descended from their prototypes in his collection. If a Servant would appear with a Noble Phantasm that he does not own or have an equivalent of without proper reason (such as it being a Divine Construct), he would gain it retroactively. In terms of Noble Phantasms, only attributes and techniques such as God Hand and Divine Constructs such as Excalibur or Vasavi Shakti elude him. * Bab-ilu: Key of the King's Law (Prototype Gilgamesh): The tattoo that acts as proof of Gilgamesh's kingship and the key to his treasury, containing the endless treasures he claimed in life. It functions similarly to the Gate of Babylonwielded by his normal counterpart, appearing as a series of ten glowing orbs around him that fire out a barrage of weapons like a machine gun. Whereas his normal self stands and fires at his opponents from a distance, Gilgamesh utilizes Bab-ilu while fighting in melee, constantly bombarding his opponents with weapons. It contains many things besides weapons, such as a medicine that can cure any poison in the world, but due to his obsession with combat, he finds these things useless. * Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Gilgamesh's mentality and intelligence, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it, though Gilgamesh keeps it restricted most of the time. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease. It does not just show him advanced predictions and possibilities, but allows him to look down over all the possibilities and discern the correct move to make. Even when he uses this ability to its fullest extent, his arrogance leads him to reject certain world lines as impossible, including one in which he was consumed by the mud of the Grail and broken down into magical energy. * Class Skills (Archer) ** Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Gilgamesh's rank of A allows him to act without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. After he was incarnated by the mud of the Grail, he needs no Master to act and use high-cost abilities. Through this, he remained materialized even after the Fourth Holy Grail War ended. ** Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's proficiency in this skill ranges from E to C-Rank depending on who summoned him, with E-Rank merely reducing the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks and C-Rank nullifying spells below two verses. It is, however, further enhanced by his armor, raising it above the magic resistance of even King Arthur, who can negate magecraft from the Age of Gods. He has many other possessions that would also allow him to negate magecraft. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. * Class Skills (Caster) ** Item Construction (False): A skill that works similarly to the regular Item Construction. While Gilgamesh is normally not a magus and thus shouldn't have this skill, due to the fact that his treasury contains the sum of human wisdom, he is able to retrieve virtually any tool he needs from it for as long as it is not among the sealed part of the treasury. ** Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Gilgamesh A-Rank in this skill allows him to create a "Temple", a territory that is superior to the "Workshop" used by most Magi, putting this skill to use by erecting the walls of Uruk in such a way that they can withstand the attacks of the Tiamat-Gorgon for an extended period of time. * Personal Skills ** Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case, it is no longer popularity but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. ** Collector: A "talent" in collecting high quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. ** Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows him to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig and Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods. ** Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning, as evidenced by his A-Rank in this skill. ** King's Return: A skill that represents the man Gilgamesh came to be following his failed journey for immortality, where he grew to be the king Uruk needed after finding his country to be in a declined state due to his neglect and turning it back around into a prosperous country in his remaining years. ** Sovereign of Magical Wands: A skill that represents Gilgamesh's fighting style and use of magecraft while summoned as Caster, granting him a bonus to his magecraft attacks' power while denoting that he wields them with the extra care befitting that of a king and his treasures to preserve them and draw out their maximum potential. ** Rosy-Cheeked Adonis: The disposition of Child Gil as a charming pretty boy that affects those of all genders. It can be resisted through willpower or negated entirely by Magic Resistance. * Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth: Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, its maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm. The separate sections of Ea rotates faster and faster, as the air around it gets twisted and compressed until it exceeds the laws of physics, creating a quasi-fault in time as it starts cutting space. Once fired, it creates a dislocation of space-time, the resulting Void that emerges from the ruptured space, rends space even further to destroy anything in Gilgamesh's sight at once, ripping apart the World to show the dawn of creation and the "Truth". It is similar in this way to Slash Emperor, a Knight Arm capable of destroying Type Jupiter in a single blow. As an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, it is well-suited to the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. When used at his full power in Fate/strange fake, the dislocation in space-time and the Void that emerged from it was going to destroy the planet itself. In Fate/Extra CCC, he plants it in the ground, allowing it to charge, spinning rapidly and destroying the ground around him. It creates a great space-time dislocation, which Gilgamesh crushes his opponent with. However, most of the time, Gilgamesh does not use its full power, as it is hardly necessary; even a casual Enuma Elish easily overpowered Excalibur and gravely wounded Saber, rendering her helpless. Equipment * Treasury within the Gate of Babylon: Gilgamesh has collected all the treasures in the Earth before his death and thus has a prototype for virtually all Noble Phantasms ever used by any Heroic Spirit; with Divine Contructs being the only items that elude him (Except a few of his own Divine Constructs, like EA). Notable items in his treasury include: ** Anti-Spirit Incense: An ash-like powder that attracts walking corpses like those summoned by Angra Mainyu. ** Auto-Defensors: A series of golden discs that float around Gilgamesh and can defend an area as large as a single floor building. They defend Gilgamesh from virtually any projectile by shooting them down with innumerable lightning bolts as they approach. It provides sufficient protection against even a storm of surprise attacks from Enkidu. However, a sufficiently fast projectile, such as True Archer's arrows, would be able to bypass them completely. ** Caladbolg: The prized spiral sword wielded by Fergus mac Róich, which can generate powerful beams of iridescent light that can cleanly slice through hills and devastate a fortress if planted in the ground. ** Command Spells: In Fate/Extra CCC, Gilgamesh has collected several Command Spells that would normally be used to bind Servants like himself and can provide them to a new Master if he wishes to establish a contract with them. ** Curtain of Night: A magical item mentioned in passing as a means of counteracting Gawain's Numeral of the Saint, possibly by blotting out the sun. ** Dáinsleif: A demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. ** Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Originally the sword of Hector, he converted it into the spear Durindana, and after it later lost its features as a spear, it became Durandal. It was then later said to have been granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel and awarded to Roland. It is noted as the symbol of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass told of in the Song of Roland. Although Roland attempted to break the sword when he was on the verge of death to keep it from falling into the hands of the enemy, it proved to be impossible, but it was later prominently featured in Charlemagne's legends, acting as a symbol of Roland's bravery. The sword is a splendidly forged "symbol of power" much like King Arthur's Caliburn, and it is said to hold three miracles within it. It will not lose its sharpness even should its user's magical energy be depleted, proving indestructible even when Roland tried to destroy it. ** Gáe Bolg: The spear of Cú Chulainn, a massive two-meter long weapon with the ability to always strike the opponent's heart. However, Gilgamesh lacks the knowledge required to activate this ability, but can still fire it as a powerful projectile that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed with natural regeneration. ** Golden Axe: A weapon seen in Fate/Extra CCC, it is one of the few weapons Gilgamesh wields personally, cleaving targets along with the space around them with a spinning chop. ** Golden Drill: Another weapon seen in Fate/Extra CCC and one that Gilgamesh wields personally, penetrating and tearing apart targets with its drilling motions along with cannon and machine gun fire. ** Gram: The "Sword of the Sun" wielded by Sigurd in the Völsunga saga of Norse mythology. It is said to be the "strongest demonic sword" that equals the "strongest holy sword", so it possesses the special characteristic of "dragon slayer". The weapon is said to appear in the Der Ring des Nibelungen under the name change of Balmung. ** Houtengeki: A halberd passed down in Chinese culture and the only type of halberd out of many to attain the rank of Noble Phantasm, probably due to the use of Houtengageki by a famous military commander. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. Chinese halberds have a spearhead at the tip of the shaft and a blade attached to the side, and the distinguishing characteristic of a Houtengeki is a unique crescent-moon shaped side blade, the “Moon Fang.” Weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant. ** Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It is described as a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. ** Merodach: The Original Sin: The prototype of both Gram and Caliburn, and due to its greater mystery it outstrips them in every aspect. It is named after Marduk, the patron god of Babylon. Its strength as a Noble Phantasm is incomparable, easily shattering Caliburn without it being able to put up any resistance. It utilizes the same power as Caliburn, a "light that can burn away everything it touches", that could kill Berserker with one slash. ** Mountain-Piercing Spears: A series of unnamed spears that can easily pierce mountains. ** Potion of Youth: A Noble Phantasm that returns the user to their youth, contained within a small translucent bottle. It is the herb of immortality, that which Gilgamesh sought and found after the death of his closest friend, Enkidu. While he lost it and came to terms with his own mortality, he still sought and found it again for the sake of having it in his treasury. When he drinks it, it returns him to his child self, altering his personality and appearance. He only uses it to blend into the world and tolerate modern society, such as within the ten-year gap between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, or when he sees something as a childish game that isn't worthy of his full strength. He can forcibly reverse the effects whenever he pleases to return to his older self. ** Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: The shield used by Aias the Great to stop Durindana, the spear of the Trojan hero Hector, tearing through six of its seven layers of cowhide but stopping at the final layer. As a result, it has been sublimed as a virtually absolute Conceptual Defense against thrown and launched weaponry. ** Ship of Light: A vehicle that allows Gilgamesh to travel faster than the speed of light. It allows him to instantly return after he is sent to the edge of the Moon Cell's Imaginary Space hundreds of light-years away. ** Vajra: A weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi. It became symbol of divinity of Indra, the god of lightning, and the indestructible diamond pounder weapon carried by the gods of Buddhism. It was held in one interpretation to be a manifestation of Indra’s lightning, which is supported by its deceptions as a golden projectile and its appearance unbefitting of a conventional weapon. Vajra was initially known by its proper name of Vjaya when Indra was first introduced to India as a phenomenon that spread from the Aryans. Along with Indra, whose name changed to Taishakuten, his divine symbol also had its name changed and became known as Vajra after the age of Buddhism as India's main religion began. It is a simple weapon that can only be shot only once for a fixed B+ rank damage separate from the user's magical energy supply. ** Unnamed Anti-Magic Sickle: An enormous sickle that drains magical energy and can cut through magical implements such as Saber's armor or Berserker's Knight of Owner. ** Unnamed Dimensional Refraction Artifact: An artifact that defends against attacks that use the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing Gilgamesh to block attacks that come from parallel universes such as Sasaki Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi. ** Unnamed Dragon-Slaying Longsword: Gilgamesh also possesses a longsword that slayed an oriental dragon in the past. ** Unnamed Freezing Sword: Gilgamesh possesses a sword that would freeze any target struck as well as the area around them, covering the target in ice even if they managed to dodge the initial strike for as long as they're within relative proximity of the blade. ** Unnamed Invisibility Ring: A ring that wards off the attention of normal people, preventing them from noticing him. It doesn't work on magi or other magical beings. ** Unnamed Invisible Sword: A sword that is described as "invisible like Saber's" that Gilgamesh fires as a projectile. ** Unnamed Lens: A golden ring with a single, warped lens that allowed Gilgamesh to view True Archer from twenty kilometers away. ** Unnamed Levitation Treasure: An unnamed treasure that allows Gilgamesh to levitate in mid-air. ** Unnamed Lightning Noble Phantasm: Gilgamesh is able to launch "lightning without form" as a projectile without the use of his Vajra Noble Phantasm. ** Unnamed Magical Staves: Various magical rods and staves that can use magecraft from the Age of Gods. Those seen have generated pillars of flame, concentrated lightning storms, and light beams that home in on their targets. ** Unnamed Mirror Shield: A shield that effortlessly repels powerful magecraft. ** Unnamed Spellbook: An unnamed tome that allows Gilgamesh to utilize powerful Primeval Runes from the Age of Gods. ** Unnamed Triple-Edged Sword: A sword with three edges that can arc behind an opponent to attack their back if left unguarded. ** Various Unnamed Homing Weapons: Gilgamesh possesses multiple weapons, such as scythes, scimitars, and axes that are able to constantly follow their chosen target even if they dodge in a vehicle as maneuverable as a modern fighter jet empowered by Lancelot's Knight of Owner. ** Various Unnamed Shields: Gilgamesh possess multiple shields, that he normally deploys in order to halt attacks, including those that can overpower barrages from the Gate of Babylon. ** Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh was just fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana. It has a wide array of functions including ancient machines guns, ancient nuclear warheads, stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. ** Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend, and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. Against a non-divine Servant, it is nothing but a strong chain. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Berserker, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chain and escape. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon, and draws out its full length when serious to use it in conjunction with Ea. ** Sword of Rupture, Ea: The "Sword that ripped apart the world", the ultimate Noble Phantasm of the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses. It is a Divine Construct that predates the concept of a sword, bearing a truly unusual design, a cylindrical "blade" with a dull tip and independently rotating segments. The sword is crowned with the name of the Great God Ea, who was said to have cultivated the primordial world by separating, crushing and moving the world's surface, he is even said to have created the world itself. As his most powerful treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against "lowlifes", willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy, such as Alexander the Great and King Arthur. ** Sword of the End, Enki: Gilgamesh's ultimate weapon, a pair of golden blades stored in Bab-ilu alongside all his other weapons, though he often wears them on his back for easy access. He uses them as his primary melee weapon in conjunction with Bab-ilu's projectiles, and by turning their hilts ninety degrees, he can use them as Tonfa knives. Unlike his normal self's Ea, Enki has specific conditions for its release and uses most of his magical energy. It must be deployed for seven days to produce the water needed to summon floods, and on the seventh day, it calls forth the Surge of Utnapishtim, the original tsunami that washed away the world and gave birth to the legends of primordial floods. *** With the release of its true name, Enki takes on its true form as a longbow by combining the twin blades, and he uses it to fire a "tracer round" at his opponent (or at the ground) for the true Enki. The actual Enki is deployed in the atmosphere, becoming a glowing spear that falls to the Earth as a Star of Destruction. Once it reaches its destination, it disperses into a magic circle, cleaving open space to summon the Surge of Utnapishtim, a tsunami that quickly and easily floods his surroundings, growing greater and greater over time to flood the entire world. ** Genesis Mythology Mystic Code: '''Used in Fate/Extra CCC, this enables Gilgamesh to access his power when he was alive, restoring his original power back when he ruled Uruk. This power boost makes him highly resistant to the effects of the BB's Authority and her Potnia Theron, which can warp reality and many of its aspects, such as concepts, souls, causality, time, space, and others. This also grants him an immense boost to all of his stats, as he was able to defeat the Moon Cell itself with 90% of his treasury. Key '''Archer (Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero) | Servant Gilgamesh (Fate Extended Canon) | Full Power/Genesis Mythology Mystic Code (Fate/Grand Order and Fate/Extra CCC) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Fate/stay Night, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Hollow Ataraxia * Has an official Strength rating of B, which means he is comparable to Saber Arturia, who can easily lift trailer trucks * Can keep up with Hercules, who can lift the sky, and can block Excalibur, which can easily destroy large cities in a weakened state * Is known to be the strongest servant in the series Fate/Grand Order * Damaged Tiamat * Equal in power to the protagonist, and since his story comes after the story arc of Lancer Arturia, he should be stronger than all the previous bosses fought by the protagonist by that time * Should be superior to Ozymandias, whose weapons can output forces equivalent to 10^20 joules per second on average * Even or superior to even Karna's Noble Phantasm "Vasavi Shakti", which managed to break Akhilleus Kosmos, a Conceptual Shield that represents and embodies the world Fate/Strange fake * His initial clash with Enkidu caused the entire world to be destroyed and be reformed * Managed to keep up with True Archer Hercules Fate/kalied * In his corrupted form, easily took out Ilya and her friends * His corrupted form resulted in the absorption of the Earth Pulse in Fuyuki * Despite being weakened, can still create powerful blasts that can match that of Ilya's attacks Fate/EX * One of Gilgamesh's strongest incarnations * Scales to Caster Tamamo-no-Mae, who can defeat an enemy who wiped out 80% of Earth ** This is easily around Multi-Continent level at the lowest, and Small Planet level at the highest * Without using his Full Power, easily matched the likes of Launcher Karna, Lancer Elizabeth, and Lancer Cu Chulainn Fate/Prototype * Killed Berserker Heracles, even though he had a Noble Phantasm that allowed him victory on a conceptual level * Can clash against Saber Arthur * Can cause enough damage to overshadow an entire city Living Gilgamesh * Comparable to the power of him using the Mythological Mystic Code * Singlehandedly ended the Age of the Gods Speed/Reactions Fate/stay Night, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Hollow Ataraxia * Has an official Agility stat of B ** For reference, Prototype Arthur's Agility stat is B, and he is fast enough to react to projectiles ranging from Mach 235 to Mach 940 * Any servant is faster than any human, meaning Gilgamesh should at least be much faster than Usain Bolt's top speed of 12.44 meters per second * Casually avoids Hercules' raged attacks * Easily catches an arrow fired at literal lightning speed * Can keep up with Servants who can dodge Excalibur's beam of light Fate/Grand Order * Dodged hits from a raging Tiamat * Dodged hits from Ritsuka Fujimura * Easily scales to Servant Enkidu, who can fly to the Earth's orbit in mere seconds * Shouldn't be below the protagonist's servants and other servants such as Ramesses II and Karna Fate/Strange fake * His flight easily excels even that of a powerful magus' flight magic * Kept up with with Enkidu and True Archer Fate/kalied * Superior to Ilya and her friends * Easily dodges attacks of Mach speed * Can react to Ilya's magical attacks Fate/EX * In Fate/Extra CCC, easily moves around in the Far Side of the Mooncell, which is not within normal time, allowing for a series of communications over eighteen days from Earth to take less than a microsecond within the timeframe of the Moon Cell * Superior to Iskandar and Jeanne d' Arc ** Iskandar easily dodged an attack from Cu Chulainn, who can throw his spear at the speed of light * Shouldn't be below the other playable servants in Extella Fate/Prototype * Fires attacks at Massively hypersonic+ speeds * Can easily react to his own weapons being fired * Kept pace with Arthur, who can dodge his weapons Living Gilgamesh * Comparable to the power of him using the Mythological Mystic Code Durability/Endurance Fate/stay Night, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Hollow Ataraxia * Has an official Endurance stat of C ** This means he has comparable durability to Saber Arturia, who tanked being in the epicenter of her own Excalibur * Can parry blows from Hercules, Arthur, and EMIYA ** Hercules in particular has strength enough to lift the entire sky * Survived his face getting stabbed * Superior to all the Fate/Zero servants * Tanks a reflected Merodach ** Merodach can easily take away multiple lives from Hercules, who has Mountain level durability Fate/Grand Order * Easily survived hits from a raging Tiamat * Tanked hits from Ritsuka Fujimura * Shouldn't be below the protagonist's servants and other servants such as Ozymandias and Karna Fate/Strange fake * No selled attacks from trained magus * Tanked the initial clash between him and Enkidu, and their clash destroyed and recreated the world * Can tank hits from True Archer Hercules ** This is the same Hercules who can lift the sky, except this time more powerful and with a much clearer mind Fate/kalied * Fought against Ilya, and even no-sold her attacks * With his shields, can block Mountain leveling attacks with ease * His corrupted form survived the clash of his own Enuma Elish and Illya's Quintet Fire, and his Enuma Elish was previously stated to be able to destroy the Mirror World and the Earth itself Fate/EX * Should be superior to Saber Nero, who fought against an enemy who could destroy roughly 80% of the Earth * As Altera's second-in-command, superior to Iskandar, Jeanne d' Arc, and Archimedes ** Archimedes in particular can manipulate and drag the Zero Dark, which has countless stars residing within it Fate/Prototype * Superior to Prototype Heracles, who possessed a Noble Phantasm that allowed conceptual victory * This is due to Gilgamesh having a Noble Phantasm that alters his concept of life and death, making him basically immune to death * Clashed against Prototype Arthur, who can cleave entire cities in two * Survived for a brief moment against a half power Excalibur Proto, which was calculated to be around 208.933 gigatons of TNT Living Gilgamesh * Comparable to the power of him using the Mythological Mystic Code * Tanked hits from Gugalanna, the Bull of Heaven ** Gugalanna was so powerful that even Divine Spirits such as Ishtar were afraid of its power, meaning Gugalanna could threaten Moon Cell tiers Skill/Intelligence * Considered to be a genius in all forms * Created to be the pinnacle of all humans, Gilgamesh is an exceptionally intelligent individual when he wants to be * Easily sees through lies and discerning any number of forms of magecraft with a glance * Can predict the number of weapons Shirou would project at once and countering him with an equal number of weapons from his treasury * Instantly saw through Caster's faked death, and backed away from Saber after she formed a contract with Rin * In addition, Sha Naqba Imuru allows him to see all possible outcomes, allowing him to always make the correct move and discern the True Names and Noble Phantasms of his opponent if he wishes * Has ruled over Uruk for over 120 years * During the end of his Epic, was considered to be a wise king universally * Knowledgeable over all of humanity's history and myths, since he is the source of all myths Powerscaling Gilgamesh is repeatedly stated to be most powerful Heroic Spirit, with his arrogance being his downfall. He should scale to virtually every other Servant due to this fact. He also scales to other top tier Servants such as Lancer Artoria and Ramesses II, who can clash with country-busting attacks, and Karna, who also has an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. As for his Living Self/Original Power form, he should comfortably scale to the likes BB and the Moon Cell itself due to being able to oneshot BB herself. Weaknesses * Despite having every single Noble Phantasm ever conceived in his Gate of Babylon, he doesn't know how to use all of them * Is very arrogant and prideful ** Downplayed by his Living Self, CCC Incarnation, Child-Gil incarnation, and his Caster form * Close-combat fighting isn't his shining forte ** Rectified by Prototype Gilgamesh * Doesn't resort to Ea unless he thinks his opponent is worth ** Unless it is his Living or CCC self, who is perfectly willing to unleash Enuma Elish on anyone from the start * Can choose to ignore the futures of his Sha Naq Imuru ** Rectified by his Living Self, Caster form, CCC self, and Child-Gil form * Plot-induced stupidity and character-induced stupidity * Has to actually use the Mythic Formal Wear before he can achieve its level of power, so one could theoretically beat him before he uses it ** However, this is a non-factor for Living Gilgamesh, as he had this power as standard Sources * ApexUtopia's DeviantArt Bio on Gilgamesh * VS Battles Wiki (Skills, Abilities, and Equipment) * Gilgamesh's Page on TYPE-MOON Wikia (Background and General Information) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Demigods Category:Royalty Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Composite Profiles Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Claw Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Bow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Concept Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Large City Level Category:Planet Level Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Faster than Light+ Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Infinite Speed Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Super Form Users